Anything You Can Do
by keami huyga
Summary: Dante has finally arrived at the top of the Temni-Ni-Gru sorry if I spelt it wrong . But will the meeting with his brother Vergil be all serious or will there be fun and games?


**Anything You Can Do!!**

"It's been ten years Dante." Vergil sneered at his brother, ice blue eyes coldly glaring at the red clad devil. Dante smirked at his twin. The wind suddenly picked up causing red coat and blue coat to be ruffled. But as quickly as the wind had come, it left. Rain poured down as the brothers stood atop the Temi-Ni-Gru.

"Sorry my _dear _brother. "Dante said, getting a cocky attitude as he said that. "It's hard to keep in touch when your brother is an idiot and doesn't bother to call or write."

Vergil's glare felt like steel on Dante as the twins began to walk in a circle.

"But," Dante's confident voice rang out, "we always knew that I was better that you. So maybe the shame prevented you from contacting me."

"Please." Vergil rolled his eyes, humor glittering beneath the coldness that surrounded him. "Anything you can do, I can do better."

Dante snorted. "Yeah right."

"It's true." Vergil shrugged his shoulders. "I can do anything better than you."

"No you can't." Now Dante began to glare.

"Yes I can."

"No. You can't."

"Yes I can."

"No. You. Can't."

"Yes I can."

"Please Vergil." Dante rolled his eyes. "We all know that I'm greater than you."

"No you're not." Vergil retorted.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Dante smirked at his now angry brother. "I can kill a demon with a single bullet."

To prove his point, Dante through his hand over his shoulder, pulled out Ivory, and shot a demon in the direct center of his forehead. It exploded into dust. Vergil was unimpressed.

"I," he stated, "can kill fifty demons with a single swipe of my sword." the blue clad devil of course had to prove his point and easily killed fifty demons behind him with only a single swipe of his sword.

Dante gave a short laugh. "I only need beer and pizza to live off of."

"And only on that?" Vergil cocked his head towards his younger brother.

"Yup!" Dante announced proudly. Vergil's face went completely blank.

"So can any redneck that lives in a trailer park." Vergil placed his sword in front of him. His tone was flat and lacked any emotion even though his eyes danced with laughter. Dante growled in disgust. He had been so sure that he had won that round.

"Well," Dante shouted, "I can jump higher than you!"

"No you can't." Vergil jumped ten feet.

"Yes I can." Dante reach twenty feet.

"No you can't." Vergil reached thirty feet and even did a back flip when he landed.

"Fine!" Dante snapped. "But how do you jump that high?"

"Practice and plus I'm better than you." Vergil smirked at Dante's grrr face. The younger demon concentrated than snapped his fingers together.

"I bet," he started, "that I have more scars than you."

"No you don't.' Vergil snapped.

"I have one hundred and twenty-three." Dante busted out laughing at his Vergil's slightly defeated face. Dante hoped to continue his "victory streak".

"I can drink and not get drunk!" he shouted, but his body slumped sheepishly. "Until after about fifteen hours."

Vergil smirked. "It takes me three days to get drunk."

"But I…!" Dante stopped for a minute. "I know! I can rob a bank!"

"Would you get caught?" Vergil inquired.

"Only if they could catch my ass!" Dante practically beamed.

"That's what I thought…you crook." Vergil shook his head. "You're a shame to the Sparda name."

"So?" Dante shrugged. "Betcha I could stay in Devil Trigger longer than you."

Amusement filled Vergil's eyes. "I know I can stay in it longer than you."

Both brothers quickly changed into their devil forms. Energy roared around them. The now hideous beasts glared at each other and continued to circle each other again. After about three and a half minutes, Dante changed back. He collapsed to one knee and had to use Rebellion to support his weight. He hated Devil Trigger for this reason. It sapped the strength straight out of you. Dante watched his brother as he turned back to his regular self after two more minutes. Vergil staggered but didn't collapse. He started taking in deep breathes to steady himself.

"How…do you…stay like that….for so long?" Dante staggered to his feet. Vergil only shrugged, knowing that he could stay in it for so long because he had known how to activate his Devil Trigger since he was five. Dante had only learned his a few hours ago.

"That doesn't matter anyways." Dante looked away from his twin, embarrassment lighting his face a dull shade of pink. "All that matters is that I can move faster than you."

"No. You. Can't." Vergil began to taunt his brother and repeated the sentence. He took joy in the fact that Dante was becoming increasingly pissed off. Dante, wanting to wipe that smirk of Vergil's face, dashed to a new space on the tower. Vergil copied and another small contest started. It became apparent that Vergil was the winner after several seconds. Dante, feeling no shame at the moment, stuck his tongue at his brother. To his surprise, Vergil followed suit.

"I can blow up a gas truck with my hands!" Dante blurted. He had in fact done that today when he was walking around the city. All it took was a little magic power and a good grip on the truck.

"So?" the blue clad devil chuckled. "I can swim the entire Atlantic ocean without stopping."

"I can cook a perfect pizza." Dante challenged.

"I can cook a turkey that you would die for." Vergil replied.

"I can do a lot of things." Dante had begin to pout again.

"Hey Dante?" Vergil asked.

"What?" Dante almost asked rudely.

"Can you bake a pie?"

Dante turned away from his brother. "No."

"I can!"

Dante began laughing. "If that isn't gay I don't know what is!"

Vergil's eyes and attitude went back to their usual cold selves.

"No it doesn't." he sneered.

"Yeah it does."

"No. It. Doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No!"

"Yes."

Vergil gripped the hilt of Yamato and began to pull it out. Dante watched the move he had seen so many times.

"I tire of your games." Vergil's tone was flat and as cold as ice. "Die!"

At the sound of those last words, the brothers began a fight that would determine fates and change the future.


End file.
